dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos (Primarch11)
Chaos is the Protogenoi of the Void from the Greek-Roman Mythology and is the Creator of the Universe. As such he is the oldest being and existed before time itself and is considered to be the strongest existence, whose powers surpass all other beings. He also created the other Protogenoi and later on Ophis. A portion of Chaos' essence was sealed by God of the Bible within the Sacred Gear, Void Matrix, which is currently wielded by Owen Cadman. Despite that, Chaos still remains free and one with the Void though he can communicate with Owen when he wishes too. Appearance Chaos has no actual true form, due to being the void itself. However, in Owen's mind, he takes on the form of a humanoid figure made from a large mass of black substance, with a pair of large white eyes and two thread-like arms. When he manifests himself out in the real world, his form remains the same, however is more human-like, around average height and has white specks that look like stars covering his entire body. In the Dimensional Gap, he took the form a of a large shifting mass filled multiple colors with stars, resembling the cosmos a little. Personality Similar to his 'child' Ophis, Chaos rarely shows any emotion and speaks in an emotionless tone. In his own words he has little care for the conflicts between factions and beings, and deems the concept such as good and evil, along with right and wrong, unimportant in his own view since he has existed long before them. He also does not appear to hold grudges, as he did not care that God of the Bible sealed him (though according to Owen, Chaos could return to the Void easily whenever he wanted to). Owen describes Chaos as a child, as he is honest and pure, filled with innocent curiosity, as it was curiosity that caused Chaos to create the universe, the protogenoi and even Ophis. However he does show great wisdom befitting his status, as he can understand the actions of people though does not really care for them or the reasons. Despite that Chaos has shown emotions on rare occassions. He is fond of Owen and expressed that he enjoyed the times he was with the Grandmaster. When Loki poisoned Owen, Chaos was angered to the point he made a manifestation of himself and threatened the Norse God. In fact, Chaos states Owenis the only person he considers a friend. Chaos also appears to respect creativity and speaks highly of humans in this regard, seeing them as a species that can come up with new ideas and inventions and continue to surprise him. He also finds other species, specifically the Three Factions, boring as they are to, in his own words, 'predictable' in their actions. Eventually Owen revealed that the reason why Chaos allowed a part of himself to be sealed was because he wanted to meet people. According to him, Chaos had felt lonely in the void and yet did not know how to solve it until eventually deciding to go to the Human World. He enjoys traveling across the worlds and other mythologies in order to see what is happening and observe the changes of the world. Just like Ophis, Chaos can describe people in a rude, but accurate way. History Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: As the first deity to exist in the universe, Chaos is considered the strongest being in existence. As the Protogenoi of the Void, he has an infinite amount of energy that easily surpasses Ophis, who was considered the strongest being before the appearance of Great Red and Trihexa. Not even Seth, someone who is feared by other Gods and Devils, could defeat him. According to Azazel, Protogenoi are considered to be different from other deities, as they form existence itself and thus cannot be killed. He even said that their powers are on par with Ophis and even Shiva, who is a powerful God in his own right, did not think he could beat them. But Chaos is in a whole other level compared to his children. His power was so great that when a crack in between the Human World and the Void appeared, all the mythologies formed a temporary alliance in order to face him in case Chaos decided to attack. Even then the chances of defeating them were low and the only reason why God of the Bible managed to seal some of his essence was because Chaos did not seem interested in fighting and later revealed that he wanted to meet new people. Despite the Void Matrix only holding a small portion of his essence, many are still wary of Chaos' might as Loki, a powerful God, decided to fall back when face to face with a manifestation of Chaos, who claimed that his projection was 'weak' compared to his strength in the Void. Even Hades, who is ranked among the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World" took extreme measures when he heard that Owen had arrived in his domain. Omniscience: Chaos has infinite knowledge of everything and anything. He was already aware that he would one day meet OWen and that the only way to do so was by allowing himself to be sealed into a Sacred Gear. Along with that, he has knowledge of many other things in the universe too. Omnipresence: Owen explained that even though Chaos was supposedly sealed within the Sacred Gear, Void Matrix, in reality, it was just a small portion of him, and that Chaos he still existed with the void. Chaos has proven to be able to be in several places at once, an ability that, according to Azazel, most Protogenoi possess due to being the physical manifestation of something. Embodiment Creation: Chaos is capable of creating life, whether it is a Deity or a Dragon. However unlike others who possess the same power, Chaos is capable of having his creations to embody a concept, force or idea, such as Ophis embodying Nothingness like him. This is a rather useful trait as all of his creations are incredible powerful. Nothingness Manipulation: As the Protegenoi of the Void, Chaos can manipulate the energy of the void. Despite popular beliefs, Chaos can not only reduce things to nothingness, but also create things from it too. Doing so is what allowed him to create the other Protogenoi and Ophis. Imperceptibility and Intangibility: As the Protogenoi of the Void, Chaos has no aura. Senjutsu users describe him as being a 'blank' and that even though they can see him, their minds cannot comprehend his presence. This makes it impossible for him to be detected. Furthermore he can phase through any solid object and even barriers too. Telepathy: Chaos is capable of communicating with Owen and others through telepathy, just like Ddraig and Albion can. Host Body Control: Void Connection: Chaos is the embodiment of the Void, and according to Owen, he is both inside Void Matrix, yet at the same time outside of it too. In other words, Chaos can leave the Sacred Gear whenever he chooses. Form Manifestation: Chaos can manifest a physical form whenever he chooses. However, there are differences; when Owen is conscious, Chaos can only take the appearance of a black orb the size of one's hand. When Owen is rendered unconscious, he can appear as a humanoid being, completely covered in black with white stars over his body and white glowing eyes. Chaos explained that this form is not as strong as his true power, though it was enough to ward off Loki. Space-Time Manipulation: Telekinesis: Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Primarch11 Category:Primordial Beings